Broken: One Shots
by Alistensrude
Summary: Currently taking requests from readers who want to see specific things not covered in the story "Broken." I do not own SOA. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The first two requests I had for one shots kind of go together. One reader wanted to see how the first pregnancy went and the second wanted to see Sophie deal with Stahl. I figure Sophie would have been about four or five months pregnant when Stahl came around.**

* * *

Sophie stretched and groaned. "Knock it off in there!" She grumped, poking her belly.

"Thomas giving you problems?" Gemma asked from her desk.

"Ugh!" Sophie sighed. "I'm five months along and he will not settle down. The only way I get any sleep is having Jax talk to him until he stops moving."

"Too bad Otto kicked you out of the garage. At least in there, Thomas would be able to hear Jax's voice a little more often." Gemma grinned.

"Oh, I know! He hovers worse than you do." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Otto's never gone through a pregnancy before. They're all crazy the first time." Gemma said.

"I keep forgetting that this is Jax's real first pregnancy too. I can barely get up to pee without him freaking out." Sophie said.

"It's nice to see my son so devoted after...last time." Gemma said. "He gave Clay a pretty hard time about having to go to Oakland today."

A blonde woman in a suite entered the office. "Sophie Kozik?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Sophie replied.

"What can we help you with?" Gemma asked putting her hand on her hip.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." The blonde said.

"And you are?" Sophie asked.

"Agent June Stahl, ATF." The blonde flashed her badge.

"Fuck," Gemma huffed.

* * *

"Tell me what you know about SAMCRO." Stahl said when she was sitting in an interrogation room at Charming PD with Sophie.

"Oh, I will tell you all about that asshole." Sophie huffed, crossing her arms in front of her. "Did you know he's married and has five kids? Bastard just walked out on them one day. Sally Crow can barely put food on the table but oh no, Sam's out knocking up his cousin! Nobody's heard from him in years. Sally can't even file for divorce because she doesn't know where he is. Is that what this is about? Is he in trouble again? Have you found him? Where is he? I will strangle that piece of shit!"

Stahl blew out a sigh. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Ms. Kozik. I want to know about the Club."

"The Club? Why didn't you just say so? The Club is...great. It's amazing, actually. Juice's quilt is really coming along. He's getting better. Chibs still has some work to do-"

"This is a very serious matter." Stahl glared at Sophie.

"I just don't understand what the ATF wants with a quilting club." Sophie shrugged.

"Quilting." Stahl glowered. "I am not playing. I want answers."

"Honey, I got all the answers you can handle." Sophie said putting her arms on the table and leaning forward. "Ask me any question you have about SAMCRO and I will give you an answer."

"Oh, I'm just sure you will." Stahl said. "You do realize that you can be held as an accessory to whatever it is that they're doing?"

"Bitch, if you had _anything_ on SAMCRO, you wouldn't be talking to an ol' lady. You'd be talkin' to the guys. You're desperate so you're going after who you think is the weakest. You see me as the weakest because I'm pregnant. Well, guess what, sweetheart? I'm the toughest ol' lady you better pray you meet." Sophie said before grabbing her purse and standing up.

"I haven't dismissed you yet." Stahl said tersely.

"Oh, am I under arrest? Because then I want my attorney." Sophie said, sitting back down and crossing her arms. "He'll be very interested to know that you hauled me down here without reading me my rights when I haven't committed any crimes."

"You're free to go." Stahl spat out.

"I thought so." Sophie smiled triumphantly and left the interrogation room.

* * *

"There you are!" Jax huffed when Sophie left the police department.

"Um, I didn't know I was lost." Sophie replied.

"This is not funny, Sophie." Jax snapped. "What happened in there?"

"Not much. The ATF bitch asked me a few questions and didn't get the answers she wanted. That's it." Sophie shrugged.

"Just be careful." Jax warned her. "That ATF chick is out for SAMCRO blood."

"Yeah, well, she's not going to get it from me." Sophie replied.

* * *

"Jax." Sophie mumbled, nudging Jax in the chest with her elbow. "Jax!"

Jax mumbled and rolled over in bed. Sophie just rolled her eyes and got up as best she could being seven months pregnant. She was ready to welcome her son into the world and stop being pregnant. Of course she still had around two months left of suffering.

Fifteen minutes later, Sophie walked back into the house and came face to face with a very angry Jax. "Where the fuck have you been?" He demanded.

"I needed ice cream." Sophie shrugged, licking her large vanilla Dairy Queen ice cream cone.

"I told you if you needed anything to wake me up." Jax huffed. "You are not supposed to be driving this late in your pregnancy!"

"First of all, calm down." Sophie said.

"Did you...Did you just tell me to _calm down_?" Jax grumped.

"Jax, you're starting to sound like your mother. I tried to wake you up but you weren't budging and I _needed_ ice cream." Sophie replied.

"I told you to sit on my head if you had to!" Jax snapped.

"Oh my God!" Sophie rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous. Besides, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Waking up to me sitting on your head?"

"I swear to God, Sophie, do not test me on this. I will put a prospect on the fucking door and make sure you don't leave the house at all. Is that what you want?"

"Whoa, Daddy Dearest." Sophie held a hand up. "You're being ridiculous. I just went for ice cream."

"_I_ am supposed to go get you ice cream." Jax said. "You are supposed to rest."

"I am not on bed rest, Jackson." Sophie argued. "I will pregnant ass kick your prospects and waddle my way to work if I have to!"

"Why can't you just let me take care of you?" Jax huffed.

"It's not in my nature." Sophie replied.

"Lord help me, I have two more months of this bullshit." Jax said, his hands on his hips and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

**Hope everybody enjoyed a peek into what it's like for Jax dealing with a pregnant Sophie. Stahl didn't stand a chance against her. **

**These were the only two requests I received. Remember, if there's anything you want to see from Broken, let me know!**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT FROM AUTHOR

**A/N: Due to a family emergency that began on October 18th and ended today with a death in my family, my stories are on hiatus until further notice. Thank you.**


End file.
